


But I Still Sing

by ju2tcount2ten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, SHUSH, Satan is a really a CAT, Swearing, idk how to tag, okay im done here, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju2tcount2ten/pseuds/ju2tcount2ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But can you survive off the streets when it seems the ShadowWolf co. is getting bigger and bigger by the second?</p><p>Alternativly: Sollux is a demon with a friend who's a hunter that has a partner who's out for blood.<br/>That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satan is Annoying, Go Away Satan

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda based part Sol's outfit off of Kirito from Sword Art Online

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and holy shit what is wrong with you??   
You make a friend with a human and think nothing of it1 Stupid!  
Now you're a demon but honestly? you aren't really all that mean or anything. You see why people would obviously mistake you for an evil bloodthirsty monster. I mean you've got these razor sharp fangs and claws and demons are KNOWN for killing. 

Oh ju2t get two the poiint already.

Oh right.   
You were walking down an old alley because you really have nothing better to do. You had nothing, pretty much nothing but this black and orange calico cat that keeps following you.   
You've got clothes and shit yeah you're not walking around naked calm your shit. You wear a long black jacket with these faded golden spiral designs that kind of swirl together into a demented star. The jacket is oversized besides the sleeves, which only reach 3 1/2 inches past your elbows. Covering the rest of your arms a pair of black fingerless gloves reaching to your elbows.   
Under that you've got a black t-shirt with a yellow Gemini sign, along with some gray holey shorts with a spiderweby cloth carelessly drapped over. Also a pair of plain black boots reaching just past your ankles.  
You have red-blond hair that just barely covers your four sharp horns and bat-like ears. The jacket hood covers the rest of that. The jacket hides your wings and two tails and you can muster just enough energy to hide your claws and fangs. You look human enough, despite they pail-redish skin and inhuman hiss that you've learned to cover with a lisp.

But can you still manage to survive off the streets when it seems the ShadowWolf co. keeps getting larger and larger by the second?  
God you hope you're not suspected.

Now where were we? Oh yeah. You curved down the alley in hopes to ditch the cat you recently named Satin for completely ironic reasons just to find it sitting right in your walk-way. You kick it aside and keep walking.


	2. Demon Version of ShadowWolf

Satan hissed when you kicked her away. You ignored her and kept walking until you were stopped mid-track by a girl.  
A girl. Appeared. In front of you.  
You jumped in surprise when she yelled out "Hey!" in an annoyed tone. "Oh sure I come along trying to help you and you just kick me away! Real nice!"  
You tilt your head in confusion, "huh?"  
"I'm the one your callin' Satan, too. I mean what type of idiotic name is that??" the girl was obviously a demon. Her curvy horns gave that right away, and you just now realise she's the cat that was following you.  
"Oh you're the-" you start.  
"Damn right im the cat. im Nepeta" she said, holding out her hand.  
You hesitantly shake her hand, "hey" is all you say.  
"oh not gonna give me a puropur introduction?" she purred.  
"nope, bye" you begin walking off, seeing out of the corner of your eye the demon girl transforming into the calico again and chasing after you.  
You groaned and she pounced on your shoulder.   
"hey meow that wasn't very nice!" she complained, after situating herself on your shoulder.  
"yeah? well neither is stalking people." you supress a chuckle.  
"hey i wasnt 'stalking' you mewre like.. well... helping." Nepeta defends.  
"Pfft helping? with what exactly?"  
"ShadowWolf" she simply said, and you stopped dead in your tracks.  
ShadowWolf co. was a secret organization who's goal was to protect civalization from the unknown.  
Anything considered a "monster" they killed. Now usually they would be a good thing, but not when YOU are what they're hunting.  
"ShadowWolf?" you clairify.  
She hops off your back and transforms back into the little demon girl "ShadowWolf." she confirms. Then bursts out into a fit of giggles, "Okay so, Sollux, I should purabubly explain," wait, she knows your name? She starts again before you can ask "Hehe i'm in the Churrrrupy organization," she rolled her r's a litle too dramidically "you may or may not have heard of that, it's i guess you could say, the demon version of ShadowWolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe and ill just stop there  
> Also im not quite sure where im going with this so just bere with me


	3. Just Some Gosh Danged Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah i update fast yeah whatever

The demon version of ShadowWolf. Well that can't PAWssibly be good.   
You shift in your spot and start walking again. It's best to NOT get into this type of shit.  
You growl under your breath when she follows you.  
"We want you to join"  
That was it, if this idiotic dickmunch didn't lay off you were gonna snap something.  
"Nah im good"  
"But-"  
"I said no"  
"…furine" was all she said before the calico appeared again, pouncing off in the opposite direction.   
You were almost sure that you would be seeing her again soon, but at least that gave you some time to fucking get some decent rest.  
You continue down the alley until you saw light and there was the end. Luckily it was night. Now for some re-  
OH COME ON!  
and now you're fucking pinned to the wall by a stupid ass mugger in a stupid ass trench coat.  
Something cold pressed against your throat (probably a knife) and you heard talking but you weren't even listening. You were too busy trying to prosess everything as you snarled at the attacker. Your hood sliped off and you attacked, claws and fangs bared and now he fucking looks scared. Your horns were showing but you don't care, this guys gonna be dead in a minute anyway.   
The two of you wresled for a good 30 seconds until he knocked a fist right along the bridge of your nose. The bastard. You fell on your back, but immediately shot back up, brushing off the pain, only to find another man had just knocked out the fucker. He had a pair of shades covering his eyes and that just made you so fucking pissed. You didn't even know why. You guess you just have a thing for eyes.  
"Hey you alright?" the guy asked and it took you a minute of awkward silence to realise he was talking to you.  
"oh uh, yeah" you finally say, then realising your hood is down and your horns are showing.  
This guy had no fucking trace of demon on him so what was up with him? Does he even notice? what the hell?  
He chuckled silently under his breath but you heard it cause you have badass hearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my that was very short. sorry!

You countered your thoughts for a minute then came to the conclusion he just hasn't noticed. So you quickly reached back and pulled your hood up to cover your demon appearances. And he fuckng laughed again. You really, really hate this guy for some reason. Probably because he took your chance to finally fucking KILL something.  
"uh so..." you lisped, not really sure where to go with this, "i should go..."  
But oh no he has to fucking grab your wrist and stop you, the little bitch. Okay not little he's like.. almost a foot taller than you.  
"Wait" he sayed and oh god is that a pentagram tattoo on his neck? It's got a the fire around it and everything. Which all ShadowWolfs have.  
And here it is. On his fucking neck. 

ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT


	5. The Next Chapter (DONT QUESTION ME)

You gulped when you noticed that. You shifted your eyes the opposite direction before taking in a deep breath and looking back at the blond haired bastard. You realised that he's grip on your wrist is gone and you thought about booking it. You probably should. He definitly noticed the horns because a ShadowWolf never misses anything.  
The question is why is he being all calm on the situation.  
"uh.. y..eah?" you finally managed, your breathing was quick but you and the shades guy didn't seem to notice. And you realised if you do make a run for it there's probably a 99.9% you'll probably just end dead. So you didn't. You stood there like a fucking idiot. Until you realised he said something. All that you heard were the words ShadowWolf and it stuck in your train of thought. You were overthinking everything now and paid no attention to anything that was happening at all whatsoever.  
And he stared at you waiting for a reply and you just stood there without a word.  
Until he repeated himself.  
"So I hear ya got a few problems" and what the hell is that suppose to mean?  
"Um.. what?"  
"I've been watching you and uh-Well, not in a stalkerish way, just like.. ive seen you around. And that cat that you were with? you know her?"  
"Okay first, how the hell is that NOT stalkerish? And second, the cat that was following me is NOT a friend just some annoying alley cat" you spat.  
"Okay well good to know. That cat is kinda a pretty big nuceance to my job and what I do."  
"Okay and why are you talking to me then?"  
"Just doing my job, calm your shit dude" Calm your shit?? Why doesn't he fucking calm HIS shit?? He's the ShadowWolf talking to a fucking DEMON acting like it's no big deal!  
"and your job is…?" not like you couldn't already tell.  
"oh you can't already tell?" and you just slid up your middle finger in responce. He laughed, keeping a poker face the whole. fucking. time.  
He gave you a wink and turned to walk off, but stopped when you spoke up.


	6. I Know You Know That You Don't Know

"What the hell was that??" you dropped the lisp because it's just too much work.  
"What was what?" the idiot asked in such a condensending tone it made you just mad. Not even scared like you should be, just... mad.  
"Oh don't act like you don't know what your doing. You're a fucking idiot if you don't"  
He's face converted to a slight-smirk which just made you all the angrier.  
"It's clearly obvious I know what you are and if you can't tell what I am then you must be reeeeeally fucking oblivious"  
"Oh of course I know" and the sing-song tune of his voice just made you wanna tear his stupid throat out. "And I know you know that you don't know" he simply stated acting as if that made perfect sense.  
"uh…what?" was all you could say in return.  
More confusing conversations came to follow and soon you found yourself with a god damned ShadowWolf for a best friend. That's where you are now, thinking of your stupid mistake and that this may cost you your life and god fucking damnit you have fallen horns over heals for the bastard you hated that Friday night.  
Not like your gonna tell him. That's stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks past and you and Dave became quite close. You even started working for ShadowWolf (secretly, of course)  
You realised that you're ape shit bananas with computers and now you know ALL THE CODES. All of them.  
Now that you actually have a place to live you can actually DO shit instead of walking along in an alley all day and getting mugged. Dave had let you stay at his apartment and you took up the offer without thinking twice on the situation; the fact that he hasn't killed you yet still hasn't passed your mind.  
Hopefully now you'll never see that cat again.  
Oh but you were so wrong on that one.  
~*~*~  
It's early fall, around 7:30 P.M. and you are roaming around in your cat-like skin looking for that demon kid again. What was his name?   
Anyway, you knew that he doesn't just live off the streets anymore. A damned HUNTER took him in. What the hell? seriously?? You take a momment to ponder this.   
You come to the corner of a hotel building, a coffe shop, and some bakery, a.k.a. the end of the alleyway.  
There's a few stray boxes stacked over eachother so carelessly it makes you wonder if the human race isn't as bad as you thought. Worse.  
You pounce up the cardboard one by one until you reach the roof of the coffee shop. Once you're high enough, you take a look around.  
There's nothing but empty soda cans and an isolated road.   
Weird, this place was packed with so many cars yesterday that you couldn't even see the street beneath.  
All there is at your level is just rooftops and- Wait! Someone is sitting atop the building to your right's roof!   
You slip right across the gap between the two buildings and casually approach the kid.  
A black hood with four little bumps in the top dressing his head and you can tell those are horns.   
Great so you found your guy. Next is just to figure out a way to lure him right over to your side. That shouldn't be too hard... right?  
You sit and watch the demon, careful to stay hidden, until he gets up to go back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

You swiftly slide inside with him, unnoticed. The apartment was quite clean compaired to the last time you saw it. You've been in hunters' houses and shit so many times you lost track.   
Before there were these colorful puppets and shitty swords everywhere. That was before Dave's brother, Dirk, died.   
Now it was rather spotless. There were a few dirty clothes and dishes here and there but besides that.  
Sollux flopped down on the couch with a sigh and you stayed well hidden under the two-people wooden table.  
Then the idiotic Strider you loath more than the shitty task you were previously sent to complete casually entered the room. As if the exact thing he was suppose to kill wasn't sprawled out on his couch like he fucking owned the place. As if he was completely oblivious to the world and his dreadful meaning of existance. As if- okay that's enough pay attention.


	9. The next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbgbsorry it always ends so abruptly

Strider says something and Captor replies, but for some reason you can't hear a word they're saying. Who the hell talks that quietly? You creep a bit closer and now you can hear mumbling but that's all.   
Captor sits up, his hood now off, and replies to whatever Strider said with a confused look.   
A few minutes later Captor has this nerdy grin, saying something about... safety? Strider replies and the demon's eyes widen when the ShadowWolf closes the little space left between them.  
Not a moment later they're on the floor in a tangled pile of limbs and sloppy makeouts. How the hell did that even happen? Wasn't Strider standing BEHIND the couch? Then you decide it might be best to get the fuck out now before things escalade any further.  
Yep time to go!  
~*~*~  
It's been a long, exasting day of completely nothing, and you need a break. From? From nothing. Absolutley NOTHING. Everything's too quiet and too calm and... weird... and awkward.   
Well your living with the fucking enemy of course it's awkward!   
You're on the roof to the shitty place and it's hot as fuck up here. You get this strange feeling your being watched, and decide to go back inside.  
You enter the apartment and collapse on the couch. You saw a shadow follow you in but you're too lazy to care. So you just sorta lay there. Until Strider enters the room.  
"Sup" He greets, quiet and mumbled.  
You mumble back a responce but you didn't even understand what the hell you said, but it was close enough to a hi.  
He's standing behind the couch, staring at who nows what with those stupid shades, thinking who knows what with that pocker face of his and you're surprised his stupid coolkid façade hasn't gotten on your nerves yet.


	10. The Chapter Everyone Which Is Actually No One Has Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Short short short short  
> Now usually I would say nothing about that long ass break of nothingness, but evidentaly, I cannot n-n  
> So I just lost ideas  
> But something recentally came to me and it's just so perfect and asdfghjk I just need to write. WRITE WRITE WIRTE IWRTE WRTIE

He smirks down at you then asks if somethings wrong.   
"Oh everything's fucking fine besides the small fact that we both are complete idiots and we're so gonna die in a four month max" you reply, smiling casually.  
"careful honey, don't be too hopeful" he laughs, and you roll your eyes, sitting up.  
"no but seriously Dave, this is stupid. We are so gonna die." you say, serious now.  
"Oh we won't die"  
"And how are you so sure?"  
"Because I don't want to die."  
You mentaly face-palm for that idiotic comment he just made.  
"Yeah, because everybody that ever died in the history of deaths wanted to die."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I like us better alive, so that's how we'll stay for now." he answers with a smile.  
You smile back for a moment, but then frown again. "but Dave, seriously, this isn't safe." You mumble, and the two of you are closer than you realised.  
Your heart is pounding and he whispers in a low tone "Who ever said anything about this being safe" And before you knew it, the space between you had closed and you both end up on the floor somehow. Not like you'd have it any different.   
You had fallen for the ShadowWolf, and the ShadowWolf has obviously fallen for you. And you would never have it any other way.  
So let's just ignore those cliché comments from earlier, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry  
> End of story  
> The end  
> Sorry(:
> 
>  
> 
> Okay okay so this is just the 1st story, it's a series, so calm yo tits.
> 
> I'll update more often I promise! Now if you'd like to read something more commenly updated, read my other story, Count The Shadows, because I like that one way more so I'll write more often. So, bye bye (hint: that means LEAVE)


End file.
